


You can talk to me about anything, anytime

by Crystal_Kitty_03



Category: Contestshipping - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Confusion, Contestshipping, Drew is so lovesick, F/M, May & Drew, Misunderstandings, hurt/comfort ish, so oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Kitty_03/pseuds/Crystal_Kitty_03
Summary: When May had told Drew he could talk to her about anything, anytime, she had been making a peace offering, showing that they were friends.If she had known at the time that he would use those words to talk to her about a girl, she never would have said them.XXXDrew always talks to May about 'Her', the nameless girl he's obsessed with. May can't handle it for long. Yelling, angst, confusion, everything a good story needs. Enjoy!





	You can talk to me about anything, anytime

When May had told Drew he could talk to her about anything, anytime, she had been making a peace offering, showing that they were friends. Drew had stared at her, that emotion she could never figure out hidden in his green orbs as they searched her face, perhaps looking for some indication that she was joking. Finally, he had closed his eyes and nodded with a small smile to himself. He had then stood up from the bench they had been sitting on, and walked away wordlessly.

  
May should have been offended, or possibly angry, but instead, she had smiled, knowing just how much that meant to him, and that he was grateful. Her smile grew when she noticed the single red rose lying where he had been just a moment okay. Picking it up in her gloved hand, she had watched Drew's retreating figure with soft eyes.

  
If she had known at the time that he would use those words to talk to her about girls, she never would have said them.

  
Not that he talked to her about _girls,_ but a specific _girl._ One he was enamoured with. He would talk endlessly about this girl, describing her with admiration. Not that May would mind that sort of thing usually, but she did mind with Drew. She would never admit _why,_ but then again she didn't know why herself.

  
She had an idea why, and she stubbornly convinced herself she was right. It made perfect sense. It was because he had taken advantage of her generous offer. Because instead of _confiding_ in her, he just rambled on about this special girl. She was sick of it, yet here he was again, talking about how incredible She was while they were sitting on the beach. The beach was empty apart from them, the sun down below the sea and the chilly air sweeping across the sand. Of course, May just smiled and listened like any good friend would do, but it made her burn on the inside.

  
"... it was breathtaking. Honestly, I can't understand how she doesn't see what an amazing coordinator she is!..."

  
May subtly took a deep breathe and counted to ten inside her head.

  
"... her stunning combinations! Sure, she relies on risks way to much, always using moves like Metronome, but somehow, it always ends up incredible..."

  
Maybe she should say she was tired? It was late after all, and she really didn't know how much more of this she could take...

  
"... so beautiful. Everything about her is just-"

  
"ENOUGH!".

  
She couldn't take it any more. Drew was now staring at her from his sitting position speechless, confusion and alarm evident in his features. May barely realized she had stood up.

  
"I am sick and tired of this! It's mind numbing, Drew! All you ever talk about anymore is this girl! If she can't see how obviously in love with her you are, then she clearly isn't as _amazing_ as you claim she is!".

  
Her clenched fists were shaking by her sides. She couldn't stop the flow of words, and worse than that, she didn't _want_ to.

  
"Arceus! When I said you could talk to me, I didn't mean you could use me as a doll to go on about your stupid Girlfriend to!"

  
**But I sort of did... If that was what he wanted to talk to me about, then why was this such an issue?**

  
_Duh. You know the answer to that._

  
**I don't think I do. It doesn't make any sense. This wouldn't bother me if it was Ash or Brock, so what's the difference?**

  
_Ash and Brock never talked to you about girls._

  
**But if they had, I wouldn't be reacting like this!**

  
_..._

  
**So what's different?**

  
_... It's Drew?_

  
**So? That doesn't mean anything.**

  
_... Maybe it does..._

  
**Meaning what??**

  
_Maybe you don't like Drew going on about this girl because... You're jealous?_

  
**Jealous?! Jealous of what?!**

  
_... You know the answer to that._

  
**N-no I don't! I'm _not_ jealous! There nothing to be jealous _of._**

  
_Then what is it?_

  
**...**

  
**I don't know...**

  
_Yes. Yes you do. Just face it, May._

  
**I am not in love with Drew!**

  
_... I didn't say you were._

  
**Exactly! And I'm not!**

  
_... May..._

  
**Oh my Mew...**

  
_There we go._

  
"May...".

  
She was suddenly brought out of her thoughts by Drew's voice. He was looking at her concerned. She was still angry though, but now she just knew why. And she felt the fire ignite again.

  
"It's not fair! I don't want to hear you go on and on about Her! That's not why I'm your friend! Maybe you should go talk to Solidad or someone, because I've had enough!"

  
Suddenly she realized she was crying. The hot tears streaming down her face. Furiously she wiped them away, not really caring that fresh ones were streaking down her cheeks anyway.

  
"She's beautiful, she's an amazing coordinator, she's amazing with Pokémon, you love her voice, her sapphire eyes sparkle in the sunlight _and_ in the moonlight, her hair is so soft and beautiful, you catch yourself wanting to feel it between your fingers, you stumble around her, you don't think you're good enough for her, she's smart, and funny, and elegant, and just _perfect,_ she's so generous, she's passionate and determined, she's the light of your life, she manages to surprise you time and time again, she's caring, she finds a way around every obstacle, she never gives up, she's been there for you when no one else has, she's changed you for the better, she makes you want to be good enough for her, she's _everything!_ She's _every Mewdamn thing!_ And you don't even realize! You don't realize you're in _love!_ You've admit you _might_ have a _slight_ crush on her, but you don't! You are completely and unconditionally in love with this girl! Just _accept_ it! Tell her, and go off and be happy! And just _leave me alone,_ because I am sick of this!"

  
Her throat hurt from shouting, it was dry and stinging. Her top was soaked from her tears, and she was choking over her words. Finally, after breathing, she looked at Drew.

  
He looked so distraught, so confused and dejected. He was staring at her as if she had just crushed his hopes and dreams, that stupid emotion that she could never figure out swirling freely in his eyes.

  
"Well?! Quit looking at me like that! Go and run off to her! Go be with her! And _stop looking at me like that!_ "

  
No one said anything for minutes. There was a tense silence, only interrupted by May's quiet sobs, and her breathing.

  
Finally, Drew muttered something she couldn't hear. She sighed.

  
"You know I can't hear that...". He looked up, but avoided her eyes.

  
"I... Can't..." He repeated. She just stared at him blankly.

 

"You can't _what?"_

 

He took a deep breath,

  
"I can't 'run off to her', I can't tell her, I can't...", and he looked at the sand again.

  
"Well why not?". She was just so frustrated at this point.

  
He looked straight into her eyes.

  
"Because she obviously doesn't feel the same way".

  
It was a simple statement, but one that held so much emotion.

Looking at him, she couldn't understand how he looked so calm on the outside.

  
Then she laughed through her tears. It wasn't a nice laugh, it wasn't as if he had said something funny and it wasn't as if she was laughing _at_ him, it was forced, and full of disbelief. She ran a hand through her hair, clenching it into a fist, fingers tangled in her light brown locks.

  
"How could she not? You're practically every girl's _dream_ guy! You don't believe you're good enough for her, I can hear it in your voice, but that's impossible to me! You're... You're just... You're Drew, that's the only way to describe it. You're just... Drew".

  
She bit her lip, and tried to smile, knowing she would regret what she was about to do.

  
"I'm sorry. I can't imagine you'll ever want to speak to me again, I suppose this is the end of our friendship. And I don't want to... I shouldn't... This is selfish of me and I'm so sorry but... I... I'm such an idiot, because it took me this long to realize... I- Why can't I just say it! I... I'm in love with you. I fell for you, I don't even know when, but there it is. So this girl, whoever she is... Hey, you got _me_ to fall for your ridiculous, arrogant charm... So she doesn't stand a chance..."  
And she laughed while crying. She couldn't bear to look at Drew's face. So she just collapsed into a sitting position. She waited for him to walk away, hugging her knees.

  
Then she felt a hesitant touch on her shoulder. On reflex, she opened her eyes to see the green-haired boy kneeling beside her, she wouldn't, she _couldn't_ look at his face though.

  
"... May, I'm sorry. I was an idiot, a huge idiot. I didn't think- I didn't know- I'm such an idiot! I thought-" his words made more tears stream down her face, how was he even looking at her?

  
Suddenly, a pair of arms were around her. Her eyes flew open and she froze in shock.

  
"It's you. It was always you. 'She' is you. I never imagined you felt that way about me and I just- I was so lost... The girl I talk about is you, May. All those things I said... It was all you, all of it. You're everything to me. I haven't been able to get you off mind mind since Mew knows when, I don't know how I'd live without you. You already know what I think of you. Everything you said, everything I said..."

  
May didn't know how to react. It wasn't processing. _Her._ She could feel his body shaking slightly, and realized he was crying too.

  
"... I love you. I love you so unbelievably much", he whispered.  
Her heart wasn't beating. Or maybe it was, she didn't know. She couldn't think. So she threes her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. She was such an idiot. Maybe they were both idiots. She didn't care. She held him so tightly, afraid this moment would go, that _he_ would go.

  
"I love you..."

  
And then his lips were on hers. All the relief, the fear, the nervousness, the confusion, the idiocy, it all travelled between them. They were both filled with electricity. Neither wanted it to end, but May pulled away first and rested her forehead against his. They sat there, in the silence, and in the understanding.

  
And May was never more glad that she said the words,

  
"You know that you can always talk to me, about anything, at anytime. I'll be there to listen".


End file.
